


Bondage Dreams and Submission

by Hollywoodmitch92



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywoodmitch92/pseuds/Hollywoodmitch92
Summary: Asuna gives Kazuto permission to tie her up and do as he pleased only Asuna wouldn't release just how much she would enjoy it
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Shinozaki Rika | Lisbeth, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Shinozaki Rika | Lisbeth & Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

This is still a work in progress I'm adding to it bit by bit

She was in pure ecstasy and the added effect of not being able to get away only heightened the sensations she was feeling and something told her that she wouldn't be resting anytime soon

Asuna had been pretty much been locked down she couldn't move her wrists had been secured to both corners of the bed ensuring that she couldn't escape or even pleasure herself if she so desired. The Same had been done to her ankles her legs had been spread apart as far as they were able and they had been locked in place allowing easy access to her most private and sensitive spot

She was beginning to regret her decision and wanted to protest but a ball gag in her mouth rendered any kind of resistance unapproachable as she just laid thier and awaited her masters orders

Kazuto was a terrific master he knew just how to entice her whether it was forcing her to scream or teasing her to a point of sustained anger no matter what he did asuna couldn't complain after all this is what she asked for

"What do u say after I let you cum" Kirito demanded with a very manly grunt, if you don't say it then I wont let you cum next time

Asuna would've protested but a few things stopped   
One would be the fact that the piece of metal in her mouth rendered her unable to speak and kazuto had already denied her from the sweet release of pleasure once before

With drool running down her face she muttered a few words that was Barely incromprisable hoping that Kazuto would take pity on her but instead he decided to ignore her plea and took a different turn and whispered in her ear   
"I dont believe that you need to cum again so soon after all we have only just begun I'm gonna take you to heights that you could never even dream of"

Hearing this made Asuna shudder what else could he be planning all ahe had ever experienced from him was his fingers his his dick and a very experienced tounge game what more could he provide these answers left her shuddering and eagerly awaiting more.


	2. Bondage Dreams and Submission Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuto continues his master foreplay

Her wet folds left little to the imagination Asuna was in paradise it didnt matter that she had no control over her actions anymore she was lost to the desires of her curiousness and she didnt want it to end.

Kazuto took pity on his submissive knewing that what was to come would only make asuna even more of a slut than she already looked like right now. He once again skilfully traced his fingers to her most sensitive area and began his slow and torturous mind games.

Drool was flowing freely from her gagged mouth as Kazutos expert fingers once again plunged deeper into asunas womanhood enticing yet another aroused moan of pleasure as he once again hit that most sensitive of areas.

Before asuna had any time to recover or catch or breath however Kazuto started to glide his tounge over her exposed beasts and without hesitating he took one in his mouth and began to suckle on the nipple like he was a newborn.

Asuna was violently jerking her body trying whatever means she could to break free the mouth on her breast and the constant penetration of her womanhood by Kazuto's fingers was simply to much for her as another earth shattering orgasm erupted from her once again.

"How many is that now Asuna" Kazuto remarked with a satisfied grin on his face. She had lost count her head was spinning and she could barely organise her thoughts.

Kazuto brought his hands to her drool soaked lips and removed the item in question from her mouth and allowed her to close her mouth but he had other plans for her but that would have to wait.

Her jaw was sore and aching but it mattered not she was glad to be free to move her mouth again as she took the chance to plea with Kazuto begging for rest her body had been taken to heights she never even knew were possible.

Kazuto of course wasnt going to back down so easy after all he had other plans and he intended to make use of his bound submissive in any way he could think of.

Up to now he had only focused on Asunas pleasure a feat in which he believed he had pulled off spectacularly this was further proved by the hot sweaty mess Asuna had been reduced to.

It was his time to recieve some pleasure and he knew just how to go about it but it required some changes to the bound mess that laid in front of him.


End file.
